TNG Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 1. A * Marc Alaimo as ** Badar N'D'D (uncredited) ** Tebok * Rhonda Aldrich as Madeline * Carolyn Allport as Jessica Bradley * Gary Armagnac as McNary * Vaughn Armstrong as Korris * Kelly Ashmore as Francine B * Brenda Bakke as Rivan * Majel Barrett as ** Lwaxana Troi ** computer voice (uncredited) * Carolyne Barry as female engineer * Robert Bauer as Kunivas * James G. Becker as Ensign Youngblood (uncredited) * Michael Bell as Zorn * Michael Berryman as Rixx * Ivy Bethune as Duana * Raye Birk as Wrenn * Walker Boone as Leland T. Lynch * Jessica Bova as Alexandra * Vanessa Bova as Alexandra * Katy Boyer as Zero One * William Boyett as Dan Bell * Ron Brown as holographic drummer * Ursaline Bryant as Tryla Scott * Brooke Bundy as Sarah MacDougal * Darrell Burris as operations division officer (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant junior grade Geordi La Forge * Merritt Butrick as T'Jon C * Steve Cassavantes as Antican delegate (uncredited) * Estee Chandler as Oliana Mirren * Josh Clark as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Relief tactical officer (2364)|USS Enterprise-D tactical officer]] * Dexter Clay as operations division officer (uncredited) * David Q. Combs as first Edo Mediator * Erik Cord as thug * Frank Corsentino as Bok * Ward Costello as Admiral Gregory Quinn * Steven Craig as Edo (uncredited) * Laurie Creach as stunt double for Gates McFadden (uncredited) * Jay Crimp as ''Stargazer'' officer (uncredited) * Leonard John Crofoot as Trent * Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Natasha Yar D * Connie Danese as Toya * Timothy Dang as ''Enterprise''-D tactical officer * Henry Darrow as Savar * James Davidson as ''Stargazer'' officer (uncredited) * Charles Dayton as science division officer * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer (uncredited) * John de Lancie as Q * George De La Peña as Lieutenant junior grade Orfil Solis * Jake Dengel as Mordoc * Victoria Dillard as command division ensign * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant junior grade Worf * Jacqueline Drake as Angel I mistress (uncredited) * Susan Duchow as operations division officer (uncredited) * John Durbin as Ssestar * Gene Dynarski as Commander Orfil Quinteros E * Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller * Emmy-Lou as Klingon Targ (uncredited) * David Erskine as Bandi shopkeeper * John Escobar as security officer (uncredited) * David Eum as ** ''Odin'' crewmember (uncredited) ** Ensign Wright (uncredited) ** Holographic bar patron (uncredited) * Dana Dru Evenson as stunt double for Denise Crosby (uncredited) F * Curtis Fairchild as ''Odin'' crewmember (uncredited) * Kimberly Farr as Langor * Jonathan Farwell as Walker Keel * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson as Lutan * Raymond Forchion as Ben Prieto * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * David Froman as K'Nera * Roy Fussell as post atmoic horror soldier (uncredited) G * Ron Gans as Voice of Armus * Mike Genovese as desk sergeant * Joe Gieb as post atomic horror bell ringer (uncredited) * Ken Gildin as photo double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) * Mike Gomez as DaiMon Tarr * Walter Gotell as Kurt Mandl * David Michael Graves as Edo boy * Stephen Gregory as Jake Kurland * Evelyn Guerrero as female computer ensign H * Chris Hall as Wesley's friend (uncredited) * Richard Hancock as stunt double for Jake Dengel (uncredited) * Jerry Hardin as Radue * Gracie Harrison as Clare Raymond * Schae Harrison as ''Stargazer'' officer (uncredited) * Sam Hennings as Ramsey * Darryl Henriques as Portal * Chuck Hicks as drugged military officer * Cary-Hiroyuki as Mandarin bailiff * Marsha Hunt as Anne Jameson * Charles H. Hyman as Konmel I * Robert Ito as Chang J * Anthony James as Thei * Harvey Jason as Felix Leech * Alexandra Johnson as One Zero * John Johnson as post atomic horror soldier (uncredited) * Judith Jones as Edo girl K * Stanley Kamel as Kosinski * Anna Katarina as Valeda Innis * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Dan Kern as Lieutenant Dean * Danitza Kingsley as Ariana * Rob Knepper as Wyatt Miller * Wyatt Knight as Relva VII technician * Kenny Koch as science division officer L * Paul Lambert as Melian * Iva Lane as Zero Zero * Peter Lauritson as Thomas Raymond (uncredited) * Richard Lavin as second Edo Mediator * Nora Leonhardt as a science division ensign (uncredited) * David B. Levinson as post atomic horror spectator (uncredited) * Elizabeth Lindsey as Luisa Kim * Richard Lineback as Romas * Rod Loomis as Paul Manheim * Isabel Lorca as Gabrielle * Jay Louden as Liator * Benjamin W.S. Lum as Jim Shimoda M * Dennis Madalone as ** science division officer (uncredited) ** Ramos ** Stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) * Michèle Marsh as Leda * Nan Martin as Victoria Miller * Dan Mason as Accolan * Eric Matthew as Edo boy * Mart McChesney as Armus * Tim McCormack as Ensign Bennett (uncredited) * Carolyn McCormick as Minuet * James McElroy as ** Operations division officer (uncredited) ** Selay delegate (uncredited) ** Starbase 74 technician (uncredited) * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Brendan McKane as Relva VII technician * Kelli Ann McNally as One One * Patricia McPherson as Ariel * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler * Dick Miller as News vendor * Faith Minton as female Klingon (uncredited) * Karen Montgomery as Beata * Tom Morga as ** Stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) * Gary Morgan as stunt double for Tracey Walter N * Elaine Nalee as female survivor * Julia Nickson as Ensign Lian T'Su * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart (uncredited) O * Jimmy Ortega as Lieutenant Torres P * Michael Pataki as Karnas * Victor Paul as stunt double for Dan Kern (uncredited) * Brad Phillips as ** Edo (uncredited) ** Longo (uncredited) * Michelle Phillips as Jenice Manheim * Gerard Prendergast as Bjorn Bensen * Andrew Probert as post atomic horror spectator (uncredited) * John Putch as Mordock R * Kavi Raz as Lieutenant junior grade Singh * Abdul Salaam El Razzac as holographic bass player * Ray Reinhardt as Aaron * David Renan as flight controller * Peter Mark Richman as Ralph Offenhouse * Michael Rider as transporter chief * Daniel Riordan as Rondon * Leon Rippy as L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Mario Roccuzzo as Arthur Malencon * Marco Rodriguez as Captain Paul Rice * Clayton Rohner as Admiral Mark Jameson * Vyto Ruginis as Lieutenant Logan S * Susan Sackett as science division ensign (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as ** Command division officer (uncredited) ** Photo double for Jonathan Frakes (uncredited) * Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick * Vincent Schiavelli as Minosian peddler * Judson Scott as Sobi * David Selburg as Whalen * Karole Selmon as Yareena * Jack Sheldon as holographic pianist * Tricia Sheldon as Edo (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as ** Letek ** Betazoid Gift Box (uncredited) * Al Simon as stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Lance Spellerberg as Herbert * Brent Spiner as ** Lieutenant Commander Data ** Lore (uncredited) * Skip Stellrecht as engineer * Brian Sterling as Edo (uncredited) * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Brenda Strong as Rashella * Carel Struycken as Homn * Jandi Swanson as Katie T * Lawrence Tierney as Cyrus Redblock * Kenneth Tigar as Margan (uncredited) * Dierk Torsek as Harry Bernard, Sr. * Robert Towers as Rata V * Tasia Valenza as T'Shanik * Marty Valinsky as post atomic horror soldier (uncredited) * Guy Vardaman as ** Passerby (uncredited) ** Photo double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) ** Darien Wallace (uncredited) * Jean-Paul Vignon as Edouard W * William A. Wallace as Wesley Crusher age 25 * Philip N. Waller as Harry Bernard * Tracey Walter as Kayron * Herta Ware as Yvette Picard * Doug Warhit as Kazago * James Louis Watkins as Hagon * Gary J. Wayton as Starfleet security officer (uncredited) * McKenzie Westmore as Rose (uncredited) * Amy Wheaton as Tara (uncredited) * Jeremy Wheaton as Mason (uncredited) * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Cheryl Wheeler Duncan as stunt double for Denise Crosby (uncredited) * Jim Wilkey as stunt double for Ray Reinhardt (uncredited) * Brian J. Williams as stunt double for Brent Spiner (uncredited) Y * Biff Yeager as Argyle Z * Brad Zerbst as medical technician Category:Production lists TNG Season 1 Season 1 de:Gastcharaktere (TNG Staffel 1) it:Interpreti di TNG Stagione 1 nl:TNG Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices